


Once in a Blue Moon

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Asami's always waiting for her to reappearinspired by a very beautiful fanart from Tumblr made bybeechichishe said: Another take on my Korrasami diety!AU wip where Korra is the Moon and Asami is the Night Sky and they can only be completely together when there is a full moon. <3 But it’s worth it even if it’s only for a little once a month~





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beechichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechichi/gifts).



The goddess of the night skies gently spins in her heavenly hands another newborn star. It swirls in excitement within its own gravity, a ball of luminous hot gas so anxious to shine in the sky to prove itself as beautiful and as special as his other siblings. With careful eyes and experience, Asami lets the star settle in its new place in the night sky, which was made of the deity's own hair; hair so long it covers the expanse of the very universe.

She watches it with tender affection and warm motherly pride. It will last another billion years, as new company for the solitary immortal. So many of its brothers and sisters came and went, alluring immortals and mortal alike until their last breath, all to please her, knowing their deaths brought their creator sorrow.

Asami looks back towards Earth and makes a big show of her luxurious raven hair made even more beautiful by the sparkling diamonds she placed for all of them to see. The people were always in awe. Whether due to the meanings and images they think of or simply the way they shined upon the rest of them and lit the way home for them, Asami and her children were always appreciated. With all sorts of people from all walks of life throwing festivals in her name, making countless offerings, singing songs of praise and wonder about her dark and mysterious beauty. They honor her and her children with grandeur tales and fantastic myths of extraordinary people and creatures that inspired many so. There was stories of love and tragedy, heroics and misdeeds, and even the very purity and shame of humanity. They tied their hopes and dreams at the stars that hang unto her, whether feeble or strong. She hears whispered prayers of reverence and humility, oaths of love and loyalty, even curses of pride and rage. The human race repeats and repeats their very history, but the goddess is nevertheless fascinated.

Her attention, however, is captured by how forceful humans can believe in something and breathe life into it, literally creating out of nothing something so exquisite and beautiful and alive. this was magic without magic. It was amazing. _ **Tulpa**_ , was what Tibetans called it. She supposes she must have come to exist the same way. With hundreds and thousands and even millions of believers, she somehow manifested to who she was now. Unlike most immortals, Asami learned to appreciate the humans for giving them life. Knowing that they came to because of these passing and ever coming and ever going creatures did not mean they were of a higher stature than them. Other immortals resented humans for it. They always thought the other way around. Some of them, with so much pride and vanity for themselves, find this to be the cause of their demise. Humans may come and go, so do followers. Which was perhaps why humans were always special to Asami. After all, they did create Yue.

Asami's smile widens as the waning moon completes its cycle once more. Out of the bright light, an ethereal figure comes to life. She was known as Yue, in some cultures, in others Luna. But she insists being called something else. She always was such a nonconformist, much to the dismay of the rest of the other deities. Asami knows her as Korra, the lunar goddess. The other lovely goddess of the night who would have prefered to be the goddess of war instead. Or athletes. But both were already taken. And she found out the rough ay how other immortals tend to be overprotective of their titles. So she settled for what she had been called for. Providing the safe and loving light each and every night for the humans she pretends to find irksome. She thinks they could have made her into something else, which always makes Asami laugh in mirth.

She is as beautiful as Asami has last seen her. Luminous and carrying such confident grace, she shines upon the very earth, flowers of the night blooming underneath her soft and silvery light. Her dark skin's glow is flawless, her short hair, a dark sort of chocolate bobbing and flowing about her gentle face. Her eyes, crystal orbs of the lightest shade of cyan Asami has ever seen, were a contrast to her delicate-seeming appearance. They were alert and brimming with life, mischievous fun, sharp wit and so much love.

Right before she could fully form, she was already sweeping towards Asami with the brightest smile and open arms. Asami accepts her within her arms, feeling her skin turn real and warm against hers. Korra's lips are also upon hers immediately. Asami finds herself laughing as she pressed a kiss back upon her beloved.

_She was always worth the wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm always late when it comes to celebrating something. Belated Happy Pride Month, everybody!
> 
> beechichi fanart: https://68.media.tumblr.com/89337b56b899eacf5b8a290309915fda/tumblr_nt7qnwZHSV1r44jowo1_540.png


End file.
